


you've got a smile that could light this town

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon getting a job at Miyagi prefecture's brand new Karasuno Cafe, run by Sugawara and his partner Sawamura Daichi, Hinata runs into a peculiar regular customer by the name of Kozume Kenma. After meeting in an unlikely way, Hinata finds himself in an unlikely friendship with the quiet college second year, who comes in every day at 1pm sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a smile that could light this town

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short first chapter - Descriptions also arent my forte. But yeah so bakery au, who doesn't love those.  
> I dedicate this fic to the Kuroken net (im sorry it isn't actually kuroken, maybe ill write a side story or something.) The plot for this is kind of loose and after a while will probably just evolve into prompts/headcanons.  
> Sorry the first chapter is kind of short. It's also un-beta'd so if you see any blaring flaws please point them out to me !

It was raining when Hinata woke up.  The rainy season was upon Miyagi prefecture now, having only started a few days earlier, and the downpours and drizzling had been a constant ever since. The light shower outside was soft against the solitary window in Shouyo's room and the gentle pattering was almost enough to lull the red head back to sleep if it wasn't for his jolting realization  that today was his first official day working at the local bakery. 

Hinata could practically feel the excitement course through his body at the thought of finally landing himself a job, especially after all of the searching he had done. And a good job at that as well! It was an understatement to say Hinata was ecstatic. The bakery was new, the food was fantastic, and his boss was one of the kindest people he had met. A modest baker by the name of Sugawara, whose personality was just as sweet as his cupcakes, and had to be the nicest person Hinata had ever worked for. (Though Sugawara's partner, a tall man by the name of Daichi, was intimidating to say the least.) Having been granted the afternoon shift, Hinata was more than grateful he didn't have to wake up until 10:00.  With his alarm clock shining a solid “10:02”, Shouyo was up and out of bed in a flash, bouncing about his room as he hurried to get dressed and rush through his morning routine.

 Out the door and down the street, clad in a plain white t-shirt and day old jeans, Shoyo hummed as he walked along hidden under his umbrella. The bakery was near-by, no more than a five minute walk from Hinata's meager apartment, and it would be a lie to say he didn't run the majority of the way there. He only slowed when a faded orange and black overhead sign came into view, swaying gently in the misty breeze. It read "Karasuno Cafe", accented with two flying crows over the text. Shooting the sign a grin, Hinata was up the front steps and through the door in a flash. 

 "Morning!" Hinata called loudly as he walked through the small seating area in the front section of the store, startling a few of the patrons. He was greeted by a wash of gentle acoustic music as the door closed behind him, his eyes scanning the small seating area. Shying away from the startled glances of the patrons, Shouyo made quick work of storming through the rest of the bakery to the store room to grab one of the black and orange striped aprons. 

"Good morning, Hinata!" Sugawara called around the door of the oven, popping a tray inside before closing it back up and wiping his hands on his apron. Sending his newest employee a bright smile, he waved Hinata over. "If you need any help with anything, just ask. I also wrote you up a list of prices for when you're ringing up customers, it's next to the register! You'll be helping me close down today, so I'll explain how we do that when business gets slower." 

Hinata nodded, wide-eyed, his hands fisted in his own apron. His first job! He soaked up everything Sugawara had told him, nodding enthusiastically as he did so.

"Now why don't you go tell Kageyama that his shift is over?" Suga gave Hinata's shoulder an encouraging pat before he headed back towards the kitchen, while Shoyo made his way out towards the display case and counter. 

"Kageyama! Suga said to tell you your shift is over!" Hinata did as he was told, albeit loudly. Kageyama winced slightly at his loud tone, shooting the red-head a glare, before reaching for the tip jar that sat stuffed next to the register. 

"Try to not yell so much, dumbass, you'll scare the customers away." Kageyama replied, not looking up from the bills he was counting. Hinata only nodded, letting out a (still a bit too loud) "alright!" before letting his eyes wander to the display case.  It was lacking when it came to the amount of food in it, compared to how many pastries were usually laid out in the morning, but there was enough to get them through to the rest of the day. 

"Was it busy this morning?" Hinata asked, wide eyed. Kageyama made a noncommittal grunt, shuffling about some of the change he had gathered from the jar before opening the register and swapping out his $1's and change for what looked like $17.50. The cash was quickly pocketed before Tobio shuffled his way past Hinata in the cramped space, gave a wave to Sugawara, and paced out of the shop, a few new customers entering after him.

  
\---

Two dropped plates, three short-changed customers and a dropped cupcake later, stress and anxiety was rolling over Hinata in large, crashing waves. Suga had been more than reassuring that it was alright, everybody messed up, but it didn’t help Hinata’s nerves in the least.

It was nearing 1pm at this point and Hinata had a little over an hour until the shop would officially close and he could start to close down for Suga, who was already busy doing prep work for the following day. The stream of customers had begun to slow at this point, though the ones that did come in tended to linger in the front of the shop, relaxing as they sipped coffee.

Speaking of coffee, Hinata’s eyes wandered over to the coffee station, positioned to the right of the bakery's display case. It had been a while since he last checked up over there and seen how the sugar and coffee levels were holding up. Grabbing a wash cloth and pacing over, he was quick to wipe up and spills and see how much coffee was left, only to find the ice coffee was running low.

Fumbling slightly as he dashed about the kitchen, it only took Hinata few moments to locate the hotel pan filled with chilled coffee from the day before hand. The Karasuno Cafe always did their best to ensure that nothing went to waste there, and any left over coffee was recycled and chilled over night for the next day's batch of iced coffee. Suga had pointed out the left overs to Shouyo sometime between his second short-changed customer and his first dropped plate, telling him that if the iced coffee needed a refill he could use yesterday’s cooled leftovers. (He also stressed that Hinata should ask him if it did, so that he could help, but Hinata was overly confident in his abilities to pour coffee into a metal canister.) It was heavier than Hinata had expected, he almost dropped it when picking it up, but he barely struggled as he hauled it out towards the front at a fast pace, only sloshing a small amount on the floor as he passed through the kitchen and out into the front of the bakery once more. 

Hinata would have made it to the coffee station without any slip-ups, if only someone hadn't crashed directly into him.

Hinata had landed hard on his ass, the loud clatter of the hotel pan and a startled gasp from whichever unlucky person Hinata collided with soon to follow. Letting out a wince at both the noise and the sting in his rear end, Hinata couldn’t bring himself to even raise his head to assess the damage. He only found the courage to glance up when he heard the sound of wheezing, loud laughter and something that sounded vaguely like “did you see his face?!”, though it was hard to make out through the racket the man was making. 

The one that had gotten soaked was a lot shorter than his cackling, jetblack bedhead clad companion. His hair was a sopping mess of honey-gold hair, his black roots peaking through, and Hinata just barely registered that his hair looked vaguely like his favorite custard pudding. Pudding-hair's red jacket and jeans were now stained shades darker by the coffee, and Hinata didn't stare any longer from the shame bubbling up inside of him. He really was soaked, the soft pattering sound of coffee dripping off of him mimicking the rain Hinata had woken up to this morning. 

Suga had entered the scene only mere moments after the accident, stuttering out apologies and questions of whether or not all involved in the mess were alright. Hinata mumbled out his own apologies to the pair of them, head bowed once again. He had really done it now. His first day, and he had completely drenched a customer from head to toe in iced coffee. He would be amazed if he still had his job by the time the shop closed, and if he, by some miracle, still did Hinata knew Kageyama would never let him hear the end of it. Shouyo was greatful that Daichi hadn’t been here to witness the mess though, because Hinata was more than sure he wouldn’t have made it out of the bakery alive if he had seen what happened. 

Suga was still rambling apologies and offers of free coffee to the coffee-covered bakery patron, his friend still letting out the occassional chortle in the background while the man Hinata had run into just muttered out soft "it's alright"'s and reassured Suga that it wasn't too big of a deal. 

“Uhm are… You alright?” Shouyo’s head shot up at the sound of a quiet voice, instantly greeted by a dripping, outstretched hand and a set of warm, cat like eyes boring down into him. 

 


End file.
